Seul
by Sukhii
Summary: Après la guerre, Harry se sent seul, très seul. HP/DM


**Titre:** Seul

**Auteur:** Sukhii

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** Tout appartient à J-K Rowling =)!

**Résumé:** Après la guerre, Harry se sent seul, très seul. HP/DM

**Note:** Homophobes s'abstenir. Relation entre hommes. (pas de slash)

Seul. Harry était plongé dans sa solitude. La guerre était finie depuis un an, et il n'était plus harcelé. Tout d'abord, parce qu'il était encore à Poudlard, pour une dernière année. Ensuite parce que, malgré le fait qu'il y ait encore quelques filles qui lui demandent un autographe, la plupart des personnes avait compris le désir d'Harry de ne plus en parler.

Hermione, était maintenant avec Pansy, et Ron, avec Blaise. Blaise et Pansy, ainsi que Drago avaient rejoints l'Ordre avant la guerre, afin de servir d'espions. Les couples restaient la majeure partie du temps ensemble, et Harry restait seul, désespérement seul.

Ginny et lui étaient restés très peu de temps ensemble. Ils avaient été poussés par leurs amis, par le temps, à se mettre en couple, avant la Guerre. Mais tous deux se rendirent vite compte qu'ils n'étaient pas faits l'un pour l'autre. Ginny s'était mise avec un autre Gryffondor, tandis qu'Harry restait seul, toujours aussi seul.

Un seul homme de tout Poudlard semblait l'avoir remarqué. Un seul semblait s'en préoccuper. Un jeune homme également seul, puisque ses meilleurs amis étaient en couple.

Un jour, ce jeune homme blond se décida à aller voir Harry, qui se morfondait dans le parc, seul.

_"Salut Harry. _

_- Tiens, le meilleur ami de mes voleurs d'amis! "_

Drago s'asseya à ses côtés avant de lui dire:

_"N'exagère pas, ils ont bien le droit d'être ensemble._

_- Oui, je sais... Mais j'ai bien le droit d'en avoir marre de ne plus les voir, non? _

_- Tu les vois quand même le soir..._

_- Mais depuis quand tu les défends? _

_- Depuis que je suis jaloux d'eux. _

_- Tu défends les gens dont tu es jaloux, toi? _

_- Pour qu'on ne voit pas que je suis jaloux. Technique Serpentarde trop subtile pour les Gryffis, _ajouta Drago avec un petit sourire.

_- Et pourquoi es-tu jaloux d'eux? _

_- Parce qu'ils sont proches des gens avec qui j'aimerais être, _dit simplement Drago, en ne sachant pas s'il priait Merlin pour qu'Harry comprenne, ou pour qu'il ne comprenne pas.

_- Ah... "_ dit calmement Harry, en réfléchissant.

Drago poussa un soupir de soulagement discret, avant d'avoir le souffle coupé à la phrase suivante.

_"Tu veux être proche de Blaise et de Pansy ou de moi? "_

Drago baissa la tête en regardant ses pieds.

_"Parce que dans l'un des cas, ça peut s'arranger. "_

Drago leva la tête et regarda Harry, très concentré sur l'herbe.

_" ... Tu... Tu peux répéter s'il te plaît? _

_- ... Je n'ai rien dit, laisse tomber. _

_- Je croyais que les Gryffondors étaient réputés pour leur courage. _

_- Je ne suis qu'à moitié Gryffondor. Le choipeau a hésité avec les Serpentards. Je suis donc à moitié courageux. "_

Draco força Harry à le regarder en lui tenant le menton:

_"Tu es la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse. Tu as vaincu tu-sais... euh... Voldemort. _

_- Assez! Je ne veux plus en entendre parler! Je ne veux plus entendre parler de ce monstre qui tué mes parents, de cet assassin, de..._

_- Harry, Harry, calme toi..." _tenta Drago en le prenant dans ses bras.

Harry lutta à peine contre Drago, préfèrant lutter contre ses larmes, qui coulèrent malgré tout sur ses joues.

_"Harry, c'est fini. La guerre est finie. Tout ça est fini."_

Au début, Drago ne savait que faire pour Harry, qui était secoué de soubresauts, et qui se retenait à lui. Mais petit à petit, Harry se calma, tout en restant contre Drago. Harry comprit alors qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul, qu'il y aurait toujours Drago à ses côtés. Drago, qui lui, avait compris depuis un certain temps qu'il devrait veiller sur Harry et qui s'était enfin décidé à le lui montrer.

**Note de l'auteur: **Là encore, ce n'est pas le type de fiction que j'aime lire ^^". J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu =). Dire que je pensais ne plus avoir d'imagination après ma première fiction, mais finalement j'en ai eu (quand je m'ennuie...). Celle-ci aussi a été presque écrite d'un trait ^^"!

Je vous remercie de m'avoir lu, et je remercie d'avance tout ceux qui posteront des reviews!

A bientôt! Ne vous attendez pas à me voir de sitôt! (La dernière fois que j'ai dis ça, j'ai écrit le lendemain ^^") Vous pouvez aussi me voir avec Yume avec "Dans le nid des serpents".


End file.
